The New Bones in my Closet
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: The roaring twenties! She's young and beautiful, not to mention rich, straight from Upstate New York. She's everything a teenage girl wished to be, and more. He's poor, yet attractive, but from the dirty streets of Bronx. Can love form between these two from different classes? Will society keep them away from each other? Rating may change to M in future chapters. T/M T/P G/OC P/U
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1~**_

The young blonde woman smirked as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her parents were holding another dinner party and she had to make sure she wore the most elegant dress there.

It was an expensive one and when her father saw the price tag his eyes almost popped out the sockets. Even though he was one of the wealthiest men in the country, it still was a lot to be paying for a gown she was most likely only going to wear once.

But alas, he bought it after seeing how beautiful she looked in it. It was a champagne laced dress that flowed down to the floor, hiding her shoes. It had a v-neck, but since her chest was fairly small, it showed nothing, the sides and sleeves were laces making the dress unique from her other dresses.

"Miss Chestnut do you need anymore assistance?" Asked the maid.

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "Don't I look beautiful."

"You always do darling." The maid responded before exiting her room.

Her name was Marron Chestnut, daughter of Krillen Chesnut, the famous doctor who invented insulin, and June Chesnut, a very successful model and movie actress. Marron lived the life of a princess; multiple mansions, vacations to private islands, and all the clothes a sixteen year old can ask for and more.

But being a rich child in Upstate New York had its flaws. She had to look and be perfect at all times. Marron recalled when her mother had spanked her because she had misbehaved during an interview.

Also since her parents were awfully busy she was shipped off to a Catholic School for six years of her life. June wanted to make sure her daughter learnt what she needed to be a proper lady and got a decent amount of education. And that's what the blonde did, she learnt to never interrupt a conversation between men, how to clean properly, and how to cook.

"Marron hurry up the guest will be arriving shortly!"

"Yes mother!"

Marron shuffled over to her make up table, sat down in the chair and began applying her makeup, humming a song as she did so. It wasn't long before she finished and started to comb her shoulder length hair. She longed to get a bob like the other girls, after all, it was the 20's and girls everywhere were sporting the bob. But her father refused to let her cut her hair. The teen pulled her hair into a bun in the back and slipped a head band on. Before getting up she put on her diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Are you ready sister?"

Marron turned around and met a pair of sky blue eyes, just like hers.

"Yes Preston." She answered as she got up and walked over to him.

The nine-year-old grabbed his sister's hand and together they walked down the hall and made their grand entrance. It was two hours into the party before it was time to eat. Usually at any other dinner party Marron would be sitting at the children's table, listening to her cousins and brother bicker, but her father had insisted she sit next to him.

Marron tried to keep herself from falling asleep, listening to the boring conversation that was being held and classical music made her want to pass out. To keep herself alive she hummed a jazz tune in her head. She was fourteen when jazz was discovered and she instantly fell in love with it once she heard it. The way the instruments played together making the swanky beet made her dance every time.

Sometimes, when her parents weren't home she would turn on the radio and dance to it. One of her dreams was to dance in a club to jazz music, but her parents restricted her from going to parties. They believed it would brainwash her and eventually she'd turn into a flapper. Nevertheless, she still would shake her rump in the privacy of her room.

"Marron do you hear your father speaking to you?" Her mother hissed, yet remained the phony smile in her face.

"Sorry daddy." Marron apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright darling, I wanted to introduce you into one of my interns Idasa. Idasa meet my lovely daughter Marron." Her father introduced.

The young man held out his hand and Marron grabbed ahold of it. "Pleasure to meet ya." He said with his deep southern accent.

Marron flashed him one of her heart warming smiles. "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Idasa."

Idasa chuckled. "I'm only twenty-three darling, just call me Idasa."

About an hour later, Marron turned to her father; "Daddy, I'm getting a bit tired, may I be excused to my room?"

Krillen nodded to his daughter and Marron got up from the table. Marron wasn't tired at all, she just wanted to get out of that boring party, besides, she had other plans that night. She made her way to the stairs as the classical music grew louder. People begun to crowd the dance floor and sway to the soft tune. Marron began to walk the stairs, but was stopped as she felt a cold hand grasp her wrist. She turned around to meet the man she met earlier.

"Idasa." Marron said bowing a bit. "May I help you with anything?"

"I'd like to have one dance with ya Marron." Idasa said. "Would you like to dance?"

Marron sighed, she didn't want to, but she was taught never to turn down an invitation such as this. She nodded politely and accepted his offer. Idasa led her to the dance floor and Marron rested her hand on his shoulder while he rested his hand on her hip. They swayed along to the soft tune in silence.

* * *

"Let...Let me g-get another one." Slurred an obviously drunk man, holding his shaking hand out to the bartender.

"You already had enough mac, why dontcha head on back to home before I call the police. "

The drunk man groaned and slipped off the stool. As soon as his feet touched the ground he almost fell over. "Butt me."

The bartender rolled his eyes and sighed, handing the man a cigar.

The man snatched it out of his hand and pushed his lavender locks behind his ear. He pulled out his lighter from his slack's pockets and lit his cigarette. With a scowl he left the bar and walked over to the phone booth.

Once again it was a tiresome day at work, the delivery truck had broken down meaning he had to deliver everything on foot. He was beyond exhausted and wanted to drink until he was out cold.

"Hello?"

"Pan s-send Goten to the bar."

The woman on the other end and sighed. "Are you drunk again? Trunks drinking is illegal, if the police catch you, they're going to take you to jail." She said worriedly.

"Ju-just sent Goten here." Trunks said before slamming the phone down. "Damn broad." he mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

Trunks Briefs was well-known in the Bronx. By day, a hard-working man who worked his ass off to pay the bills. By night, the king of the bar. He could turn any dull scene to an exciting, chaotic party. He was also a lady's man, even though he was with Pan, he had his fair shares of one night stands.

"Trunks, Pan his furious."

A raven haired young man walked up to him. He was wearing an outfit similar to Trunks, dirty long sleeve shirt, denim overalls, and boots.

Trunks put the cigar butt to his lips and took a long hit before exhaling the smoke. "Whatever, just take me home."

The black-haired man sighed and walked over to Trunks. He placed his arm around Trunks' waist and place Trunks' arm around his neck. "You have to stop doing this to yourself T."

The purple haired man scowled. "Piss off Goten. "

The two young men arrived at the run down apartment. A majority of the furniture was hand me down and/or stolen from the flea market. Pan had tried her best to make the house look decent, but it was hard when you barely made enough money to put food on the table.

Goten laid his drunk friend on the couch and sighed once again, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Trunks this is getting old!" screeched his girlfriend as she came stalking into the room. "You need to stop all this drinking so you can get a better job! "

Trunks nodded in response as he began to doze .

"He's not listening." Goten pointed out.

Pan wiped a tear that cascaded down her cheeks. "I know." she sighed as she turned around and headed for the kitchen to prepare their meal.

She had known Trunks all her life since he was her older brother's best friend. She developed a crush on him when she was twelve and he was sixteen. But she kept it a secret until she turned nineteen and confessed when they were both drunk off their asses.

A relationship was formed after that night. Pan moved in with the best friends and everything was going perfectly. It wasn't until last year when things started going down hill for the trio, the economy was starting to go bad and Goten and Trunks were laid off their job.

They were out of work for three months and Pan had to practically work all day to bay half the bills. Trunks and Pan would argue nonstop about money during this time. She thought about going back home with her family but she always opt not to, because she believed things would get better for her and Trunks. But it didn't look like it would anytime soon. These times were hard, but they had to make the best of it.

* * *

_**AN: (From Tiffany7898) Yes Lady's and Gentlemen, Bri and I present, a new Trumar story! And It's set in Bri and I's favorite time period, the 1920's! Better yet it's set in New York, my home town. *Tear drop* I miss New York! Anyway, all these settings are true, you go questions? Don't hesitate to ask in a review :) Bri and I will be happy to answer them. Anyway, what do you guys think? Please review and tell us! Thank you so much! You hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**_

_**AN: (From Brii-Chan14) Hello guys it's Bri again! Comin at you with a new story! This one came to me while I was listening to a song by J. Cole. This song is not related to the story at all, the idea just popped into my head. Anways, enough ranting, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review! I love you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~**_

"Ida have you see my new shoes?!" Marron shouted as she straighten her white neckerchief. After no response, the teen sighed and looked over herself in the mirror. "Must be doing laundry." she told herself. The blonde sported her boring school uniform: black skirt that stopped a little above her ankle, white shirt that hid her arms, and a grey neckerchief.

Marron believed she went to the most strictest Catholic School in the world. The girls there practically had no freedom. There wasn't a day when they were allowed to wear what they pleased. All girls had to wear their hair straight down. Makeup wasn't tolerated. And the school dances shouldn't even be called dances there! It was more like a church service with soda and decorations.

If it weren't for her friends, Marron would have died from boredom.

Marron only associated with four girls at her school, due to her parents. They didn't trust anyone and always thought that kids only wanted to be her friend so they could get what they wanted from her. Her four friends' parents were friends of the Chesnuts.

Lynette, Mora, Nicole, and Varia were their names. Lynette was the eldest and wisest. Her close friends called her Lime, because how sour she would get when she didn't get her way. Lime wasn't as rich as the others but still lived a very fancy lifestyle. Unlike her friends, she had to work for what she got and she had a limit when she went shopping. She hated it, especially when she went to the boutiques with the other girls.

Lime was a beautiful girl. Light brown hair fell to her shoulders, but she preferred to keep it in a bun. She had bright green eyes, which can light up any dark room. For a seventeen year old, she was pretty short, standing around 5'5.

Mora was the youngest, fifteen years old, but acted like a wild twenty-two year old. Mora's nick name was Mo, which she liked better. Mora was too girly for her, and girly was one word you couldn't use to describe her. She was a tomboy, though she never dressed like one. If she could, she'd be walking down the street with her silky black hair in a braid, dressed in overalls, and bare footed. But she couldn't, it was just something that duchesses were forbidden to do.

Yes, she was a royal and filty rich. She was thankful for all the things she had but sometimes the brown eyed girl just wanted to live a normal life.

Nicole was the hot head and would get in arguments all the time at school. Nicole, better known as Nikki. was the same age as Marron. The black-haired teen was wealthy because of her grandparents, they were loaded and her mother ended up being a famous singer.

Nikki was one of the prettiest girls in school, boys would sneak on campus during lunch, and a majority of them would swarm her. Asking her out, trying to buy her soda, even proposing. The other girls envied this, thus, leading to the arguments.

Lastly Varia, she was sixteen with short black hair that's styled in a bob, forest green eyes, and she was very short for her age. Despite her being 5'1 she had a feisty personality. She didn't tolerate being disrespected and would give whoever disrespected her a piece of her mind. Her father thought it was completely unlady like, one of the reasons he enrolled her into private all girl schools.

Her mother died when she was four and her father wanted to make sure she'd become just like her mother. So while she was at boarding school, her father went wife hunting and by the time she was seven he had found a new wife. She was blind and dumb as rocks, yet she was beautiful and charming.

After looking at herself in the mirror, Marron began to hunt for her new shoes she had bought. She swore if she didn't find them, she wasn't going to school that day. The blond tore through her room looking for them before she finally found them under her books.

Marron grinned as she slipped them on. They were two-inch black square heels with little ribbons on them. Krillen had finally agreed to let her wear heels the other night. Marron wasted no time, and bought three pairs the same night.

The sixteen year old grinned as she took a couple of steps. "Perfect, now to go eat breakfast with mother and father." she said happily.

The blonde teen exited her room and walked down the long hallway to her stair case, and quickly skipped down them. Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she held her head up and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning daddy-" she stopped mid sentence once she relieved she was the only one in the kitchen. The table was covered in food, which was oddly strange. Every morning when she would come down for breakfast her parents would already be eating.

Her blonde brow hoisted from her confusion. Maybe they were in the garden? she told herself as she advanced to the back door. "Mama, papa?" she called out, searching for her parents.

"Mornin Miss Marron."

Marron turned to the black woman who was hanging the wet clothes on the line. Ida was the family maid and nanny. Without her, Preston probably wouldn't be alive. Ida was around the age of fifty. She had dark chocolate skin and eyes to match. The maid kept her hair in two braids. Since she was a maid she wore the usually outfit maid sported: black shoes, black shirt, black skirt, and a white apron.

"Ida have you seen my parents?" Marron questioned.

"I reckon not Miss Chestnut. But they did leave ya a note ." The maid informed, continuing her work as she talked. "It's on the table."

"Thank you Ida." Marron responded and walked off back to the kitchen.

As Ida said, the note was sitting on top of the neatly stacked plates. Marron picked it up and read aloud. "Marron darling, your father had a breakfast meeting so I joined him. Sorry darling. Make sure you wake Preston up before leaving for school, also you have a surprise visitor. Love mother and father."

As on que, a knocking of the door echoed through the halls and into the kitchen. The teen, with a confused look on her face, walked to the front door and opened it.

"Mornin Marron." the southern voice happily greeted.

"Hello Idasa." she replied, with a half-smile.

"Ya parents said I could accompany you for breakfast this mornin." The blonde man said.

Marron nodded. "Please come in."

Idasa removed his hat and walked in. He was more nervous than a sinner in church. Marron led him to the kitchen where they sat down across from each other and began to eat. When she wasn't paying attention, Idasa would just stare at her, admiring her beauty.

"So darlin, what do ya like to do for fun?" He asked.

"I enjoy reading, cooking, cleaning, and helping my mother take care of my little brother." Marrin answered. Oh how her teachers would be so pleased with that answer. "What about you?"

"Well I love workin in the hospital. I love saving lives and makin people feel all better." Idasa answered with a grin. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but do ya gotta guy friend.

Marron almost choked on her food. "A boyfriend?"

"Yea."

"Well, no, of course not. Woman shouldn't have boyfriends. They should just wait until their father picks the right man out for them. After all, I want to be completely pure for my husband." Marron told him bluntly.

"Wow, it's not everyday you hear an answer from a girl your age." The man replied.

Marron gently dabbed her napkin around her mouth then placed it on her empty plate. "Well, if you would excuse me, I need to wake my brother up."

"Take ya time." Idasa responded.

Marron shuffled out her room and ran back up her stairs. Some thing about Idasa just gave her the goose bumps. He was a nice man, but she had a feeling that something was going on that she wasn't aware of.

Marron walked down a hall leading to her little brother's room. Without knocking she entered, walked over to the king size bed, and climbed in. She pulled the sleeping boy into her arms. "Wake up Preston, you have to prepare yourself for school."

The boy groaned, pulling the sheets over his head. "I don't wanna."

She smirked and snickered. "I'll give you five seconds or I'll drag you out."

The boy giggled in response.

"1...2...3..4..5!" Marron ripped the covers off of him and gripped on to his ankles. With a forceful pull, she got the blonde haired child out the bed.

The boy smiled and laughed. "Morning Marron."

Marron ruffled her brother's hair and chuckled. "Morning Preston. Are you ready to eat."

Preston nodded and jumped out of bed and ran out of his room lightening speed. Marron smirked and followed him.

"MARRON THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE KITCHEN! MAMA! DAD! IDA!"

Marron cursed herself, she had forgotten to tell her brother Idasa was over. Marron ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found her brother hiding under the table and Idasa holding his stomach due to him laughing so hard.

"Preston it's just a friend." Marron informed, getting down on her knees.

Preston looked at the man then looked at his sister before crawled from underneath the kitchen table. He turned to Idasa and smiled. "I'm Preston, who are you?"

"I'm Idasa little man, a friend of ya sister's."

"Will you be eating breakfast with us? " Preston asked, a grin glued on his face.

Idasa stuck his hands in his pockets and shock his head. "Sorry little fella, ya sister and I already had pur share."

Preston exhaled heavily as he made his way to a seat.

"Oh lord, I'm going to be late for school!" Marron exclaimed. A panic look appeared on her face and she raced for the coat closet.

"I got my car parked out in front. I wouldn't mind givin ya a ride." Idasa told her.

Marron contemplated the offer: if she declined she would be late and her parents would be crossed with her. If she said yes, she'd arrive on top, yet face the awkwardness of being in a car with Idasa.

"Thank you so much." The blonde replied as she grabbed her coat and book bag.

And as she assumed, the car ride was awkward. One minute they would be chatting and the next it would turn in to an abrupt silence .

As they approached the church, Marron mentally cheered.

"So do you like school?" Idasa asked.

Marron shrugged. "I love my friends but everything there is so boring. Plus there's a lot of home work."

"I can't wait until I get done with my intern year, no more notes, less studying, and more money." Idasa replied as he pulled up into a parking space.

Marron flashed him a smile and slipped an arm through a strap of her book bag. "Thanks again."

Idasa smirked and placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing it a bit.

Marron was wide-eyed. Never ever has a man every had the audacity touch her in an inappropriate area. Marron brought her hand up and slapped him across the cheek. "Pervert!" she shouted before quickly making her way out the car and sped walking to the front of the campus.

The young woman occasionally glanced over her shoulder to see if Idasa was following her. Marron contemplated about telling her father about the incident, but that would only cause trouble.

Marron exhaled and straighten out her neckerchief again as she approached a group of girls. "Morning gals."

"Morning Marron." The girls replied in sync.

"So what are you ladies chatting about?" She questioned.

"Well, we were talking about the sleepover tonight at my house." Mora told her, a smirk rising in her face.

Marron blonde eyebrow arched. "Why are you smirking?"

Lime wrapped her arm around Marron's neck. "Because tonight Mo's parents aren't going to be home and we're going to a club."

"Every club in town knows who we are and who are parents are." Marron stated.

"We're going into the lower class part of town." Nikki told her.

"I don't know, what if we get caught?" Marron responded, biting on her bottom lip.

"Marron, could you be more optimistic?" Varia replied sarcastically. "Come on Marron, it won't be long before our parents make us get married, then we won't have a chance to go have some real fun."

"Once we're married were expect to have kids and look and act proper all the time." Lime said.

"And boring dinner parties and staying at home." Mo added.

"Fine I'll go." Marron caved in. Truthfully, she was nervous and skeptical about going into the poorer parts. They could get caught into something, or even worse: get arrested. "But what are we going to wear. I mean the only thing I own are long skirts and dresses. "

"You can get some of your mom's costumes and I can get some of my mom's costumes." Nikki said.

"Tonight is going to be so fun." Varia giggled.

"Yea, maybe Marron can meet her a poor boy and get married." Nikki teased.

Marron scoffed and held her nose in the air. "Heaven's no, I would never settle down with a street rat. Besides, mother and daddy would have a heart attack if I was ever involved with a street rat."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Love isn't about money. I don't care if he's poor or filthy rich."

Marron, Lime, Nikki, and Varia couldn't help but laugh. Girls like them never settled down with anyone out of their class. Marrying a poor boy meant shaming their family name, saying goodbye to their expensive and elegant clothes, and having to work.

"Oh Mora, you're too young to know how this works out." Lime chuckled.

The brunette knitted her eyebrows together. With a loud scoff, she marched away from the group or girls to the church.

"I should get going too." Varia said.

"Same here, the nuns will have a tantrum if I'm late again." Nikki added.

The two girls said their goodbyes to Marron and Lime and headed to their destinations.

"So Marron, are you going to stand us up or actually come with us?" Lime asked.

Marron smiled. "I'm going, don't doubt me. Anyways, I'm going to class, see you during lunch break." The blonde waved goodbye to her friend as she advanced to the church.

As she walked to her class, Marron couldn't help but think about the topic she was discussing with her friends.

Marrying a poor boy...

It was something that her class didn't do. They married rich to stay rich and they married beauty to make beautiful children. By marrying a street rat you wouldn't expect to be perfect and may actually have a chance of falling in love. But would losing all the glammer and gold be worth it?

* * *

_**AN: (From Tiffany7898) Hi everybody! Bri wrote the chapter and I edited it, I've been busy lately so I didn't write anything, anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review please! Thank you! :)**_

_**AN: (From Brii-Chan14) Happy belated single awareness day guys! Here's chapter two of the new bones in my closet. I hope you like it. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW! I'M THIRSTY FOR THE REVIEWS!**_


End file.
